La extraña Lolita
by Sabaku No Nanami
Summary: Hey, ¿ has oído hablar sobre la leyenda urbana de la extraña lolita ? Dicen que si le contestas, tu destino estará marcado. / Porque no supiste pararlo en ese momento, amable Minato. Y ahora solo te queda sentirte culpable por desear ver nuevamente la sonrisa del ángel caído./ Esta historia participa en el "Concurso de Halloween" del grupo " Irresistiblemente Naranja " / One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Mashasi Kishimoto. One-shot basado en el manga "Ibitsu", de Ryou Haruka. La historia** **es mía.**

**Este one-shot está hecho para el "Concurso Halloween" del grupo "Irresistiblemente Naranja."**

**La verdad, no sé si tengo que hacer algo para poder participar. Yo simplemente lo subo. Si alguien tiene idea que me lo diga, por favor.**

**Y ahora sí, ¡ espero que os guste !**

* * *

**_La extraña Lolita_**

_Hey, ¿ has oído hablar sobre la leyenda urbana de la extraña lolita ? Dicen que a media noche, en el basurero, aparece una extraña chica vestida con un traje de lolita viejo y raído. Lleva un desgastado muñeco de trapo en una de sus esqueléticas manos. Según cuentan, te hace una pregunta. Si la respondes, se convierte en tu hermana menor. Entonces ella dirá: " He encontrado a mi hermano mayor ", y te perseguirá por siempre._

_Después de todo, cuando ya no puedas soportarlo más, te convertirá en relleno para su juguete. _

_¡ Dándote una retorcida muerte !_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

¿ Sabes cuándo empieza una historia ? ¿ Podrías identificar el momento exacto en el que algo cambia y pasa a ser un hecho extraordinario ? ¿ Realmente podrías encontrar la fina línea que separa la realidad de lo sobrenatural ? ¿ De la confiada tranquilidad al más puro horror ? ¿ Esa estrecha, débil e invisible línea que a duras penas separa la cordura de la locura ?

Tú no pudiste, Minato. Pero los planetas se alinearon a tu favor, qué suerte la tuya. Quizás esa es la razón por la que sigues vivo. Puede que esa sea la razón por la que no eres una sanguinolenta masa de órganos embutidos durante los próximos años en el vientre de un triste muñeco de trapo.

Jamás creíste en esas cosas. ¿ Por qué hacerlo ? Lo tenías todo, Minato. ¿ Quién no se giraba al ver tu chispeante mirada ? Hacía temblar a la más bella de las flores. Azul zafiro que nadaba entre los más fuertes corazones, escurriéndose como el agua entre las hojas de la mañana. ¿ No lo tenías todo, Minato ? Cabellos como el oro, envidiados por el mismo sol que no podía dejar de alumbrarte. Y una inteligencia asombrosa. Genio, te llamaban. Genio, te siguen llamando. Y una amabilidad más allá de la de cualquier humano. Esa fue tu perdición, ¿ verdad, Minato ? No puedes dejar a una bella señorita hablando sola. Eso no es de caballeros, eso no lo hace Minato, que logra hacer temblar corazones y es envidiado por el sol. Eso no lo hace Minato, el amable genio.

Fue un día como cualquier otro, ¿ no es cierto ? Sonreías mientras tus pisadas resonaban por el oscuro callejón. Recordabas la discusión de tus dos mejores amigos, y agarrabas con fuerza la bolsa de basura que se balanceaba como un péndulo, como una bailarina moviendo su cuerpo al son de una música invisible.

¿ Qué hubiera pasado si te hubieses dado la vuelta en ese momento ? Si hubieses recordado que se te había olvidado otra bolsa, o si hubieses preferido ir a otro basurero porque te apetecía caminar. El viento era de una frescura agradable en esa época del año, podías haber tenido alguna consideración con él y decidir disfrutarlo un poco más. Pero entonces no habría historia, ¿ verdad, Minato ? Y no podrías identificar – un poco por encima, simplemente de pasada – este momento como el inicio de todo.

La viste allí, primero de reojo, más tarde a conciencia. Sentada de rodillas en medio de la basura, alumbrada por una farola, como si se tratase de un ángel. Como si la luz divina hubiese decidido que ella debía brillar. Pero ella no era un ángel, Minato. Se acercaba más a un demonio, familiarizada con el horror del inframundo, con las profundidades del mismo Tártaro. Parecía una muñeca rota, un juguete abandonado por los años, con los devastadores recuerdos de una época en la que fue amada. U odiada. Una criatura hermosa, un tierno animalito abandonado.

Su pelo rojo como el fuego caía como una cascada maltratada por su espalda, y parecían furiosas lengüetadas de fuego que destacaban sobre su piel de marfil. Reconociste un gastado vestido de lolita como la prenda que utilizaba para cubrir su huesudo cuerpo. Ni siquiera conocías la leyenda de la lolita, ¿ por qué preocuparte ? Ella solo era una desconocida en un basurero. Portadora de un delicado pero descolorido lazo adornando su cabello de fuego, con un vestido lleno de lo que en un tiempo pasado fueran delicados ribetes y mangas anchas, cintas entrecruzadas en su pecho, como los hilos anudados de un ovillo que jamás podrás desenredar. Sus delicadas manos de uñas negras como la más oscura de las noches sostenían una sombrilla rajada por la mitad, y un muñeco de trapo- sonrisa destruida y ojos apagados- descansaba cansado en su mano izquierda- amarga ironía, dulce ser de ojos de botón y orejas descosidas.

Quizás no debiste acercarte- _no tuviste que hacerlo_- ¿ Pero qué te va a hacer una muñeca rota y un conejito de trapo ?

Eso lo descubriste después, aterrado Minato. Cuando te acercaste a tirar la basura que casi te habías olvidado que llevabas en la mano y ella te habló. Apenas un susurro de sonrisa siniestra y ojos malvados, apenas un par de palabras escapando de los tentadores labios de Lucifer.

_Hey… ¿ Tienes una hermana menor ?_

_No, no la tengo. _Esa fue tu simple contestación.

¿ No es curioso, amable genio, como solo un par de palabras pueden significar la destrucción ? Porque ella amplió su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que presagiaba el mal que tú, genio ciego, aún no podías ver.

Lo comprendiste un día por casualidad, ¿ no es así ? Caminabas con tus amigos a tu lado bromeando como siempre, pero tu cabeza no podía estarse quieta. Y de pronto lo escuchaste, palabras que navegaban entre las olas del viento. Escapaban sin piedad de la boca de esas dos chicas, interrumpidas por alegres e ignorantes risotadas.

_La leyenda de la extraña lolita_.

Y lo entendiste todo de pronto. ¿ De verdad te haces llamar genio ?

Y ella aparecía en todas partes, con la cabeza ladeada y arrastrando su harapiento vestido y su triste muñeco, recordándote una y otra vez que _ella era tu hermana menor_. Y entraba en tu casa cuando tú no te dabas cuenta y limpiaba tu habitación, y se comía los cosméticos de tu madre mientras limpiaba en el lavamanos a su muñeco, su mejor amigo. Después encontrabas unas sospechosas manchas que parecían sangre, casualmente encontradas donde había chorreado el agua que limpiaba a su pequeño conejito.

Entonces empezaste a asustarte, Minato. ¿ No has tardado más de la cuenta ? Y observabas con horror como se arañaba la cara con las garras que tenía como uñas para castigarse cuando se consideraba una mala hermana menor, y mirabas espantado como se cosia hilos en el antebrazo, en un intento fallido de unir ambos lados de un corte que le abría su blanco brazo por la mitad.

Te seguía, Minato, era tu sombra, y era todo tan simple como que no podías escapar.

¿ Ahora lo entiendes, Minato ? Pero no podías estarte quieto, no. Y menos cuando tus amigos se ofrecieron a ayudarte. ¿ Qué podía pasar ? ¿ Qué te haría una muchacha con ojos de diablo ? ¿ Qué te haría aquel ser de sonrisa de tinta y manos portadoras de la guadaña de la muerte ?

Entrasteis en aquel manicomio abandonado del que supuestamente provenía la chica. ¿ No os aterrasteis, intrépidos aventureros ? Los muros de ese edificio de locura se destrozaban y pelaban como las hojas secas de otoño. La oscuridad que emanaba iba más allá de la falta de electricidad y del abandono que sufrió por tantos años. Era el efímero parpadeo de terror que puede durar más allá de lo eterno. Era algo que se destrozaba y se recomponía- una y otra vez, no puedes romper la locura- y eran las paredes desconchadas y los susurros del viento que se colaban entre las grietas rotas del suelo- allí dónde se agrietaba la cordura. Y era esa mancha de sangre con forma de mano crispada- el terror de los últimos segundos de vida, la certeza de que todo acaba- y era esa pared que de lejos parecía negra, pero en realidad era una masa uniforme compuesta por miles de palabras que decían lo mismo- _hermanomayorhermanomayorhermanomayor_- que no se escribe junto pero aquí sí porque es un único concepto ( el terror irracional y el principio- aquí sí que puedes saberlo con certeza- de algo que está más allá de nuestra comprensión. )

¿ Fue en ese momento, no es cierto ? En ese instante supiste que ya no volverías a ver a tus amigos, que se habían separado de ti hace unos minutos y no le diste importancia pero- estás en un manicomio abandonado buscando a una extraña lolita- sabes que han desaparecido para siempre.

Y puede ser por eso que no te extrañe cuando aparece detrás de ti, con esa sonrisa que presagia el fin de una era. O puede que fuese porque sabías que no había nadie aparte de ella que pudiese escribir tantas veces esas simples palabras- que no eran simples y no eran palabras, eran un único concepto- en una pared. Pero sabes con certeza que estás solo y ella te inyecta veneno, y ya no puedes moverte, ya no puedes huir, apenas puedes pensar…

Quieres salvarte y solo se te ocurre prometerle que sí, serás su hermano mayor. Y parece contenta cuando por fin aparta sus delicadas manos- que en realidad no lo son, son peligrosas garras pertenecientes al mismo Satanás- de tu cuello.

Y todo está bien cuando te desmallas y apareces en tu cama, con el olor de la comida de tu madre flotando en el aire y el crujir de las hojas del periódico que lee tu padre. Todo parece tan estúpidamente normal que tu cerebro no parece asimilar que casi mueres ( y que ciertamente, ellos sí murieron. )

Es por eso que no esperas verla a través del espejo, sonriéndote como solo ella puede- ya sabes, con su sonrisa oscura como la tinta y ojos del ángel caído- arrastrando nuevamente su eternamente deprimido conejito de trapo.

Y ya está, este es el clímax de todo, ¿ no es así, Minato ? Cuando corres desesperado por tu propia casa y ves a tu madre con la cara hundida en la olla hirviendo en la que estaba cocinando- con todos sus sueños rotos, llorando lágrimas invisibles que queman como el agua que burbujea burlona- y ves a tu padre de rodillas ( y no está buscando nada que se le pudiese haber caído debajo del sofá, lo sabes ), con una enorme vara de madera atravesándole el cráneo desde la coronilla para aparecer nuevamente por la barbilla y hundiéndose en una de sus rodillas dobladas.

Y lo sabes, Minato. Sabes que no podrás salvar a aquel ser que te dio la vida y que se hunde en la fuente de esta, y que no puedes atraer hacia ti a tu padre, con su pálida piel adornada por macabros ríos de sangre escarlata.

No puedes huir, Minato, y te quedas en esa casa por largo tiempo- con tu hermana menor que te golpea con mazas, te saca uñas y muelas y se ríe mientras balancea con delicadeza su cascada de pelo de fuego. Y lo sabes cuándo te grapa los párpados y gritas- tu garganta suplicando por un poco de piedad. Las ventanas cerradas y la puerta atrancada, y solo sabes que _tienes que matarla._

Porque todo lo que te importa está muerto- tus amigos que ríen por tonterías, tus padres que cocinan y hacen crujir las hojas de los periódicos- y ya solo quedas tú y estás sufriendo, y todo se reduce a que ya está bien, tiene que acabar.

Y lo intentas- de verdad que lo intentas- pero el burdo plan de apuñalarla con un lápiz afilado falla y solo hace que ella te ataque una vez más. No queda nada- de verdad que no queda nada- y abre la barriga de su muñeco y cae una extraña masa podrida de color rojo oscuro y -huele a muerto- y empiezas a sospechar que realmente de eso se trata todo.

_Vas a ser mi nuevo amigo_, te dice, y todo es tan simple como que no puedes pasarte los próximos años convertido en una masa sanguinolenta de órganos embutidos en el vientre de un triste muñeco de trapo.

Pero ya he dicho que eso no pasa, así que sólo queda decir que la policía apareció avisada por una vecina preocupada y la loca ingresó al manicomio.

_Y la extraña lolita ingresó al manicomio._

Y jamás creíste en esas cosas, ¿ por qué ibas a hacerlo ? Si lo tenías todo, Minato. Con tu cabello de oro que era envidiado por el sol que aun así te alumbraba, con tus chispeantes ojos azules que hacían temblar a la más bella flor. Pero ahora has perdido lo que más te importaba, ¿ no es así, Minato ? Porque ya no tienes a tu madre que reía mientras observaba a tu padre discutir con las letras de un periódico, ni a los amigos que saltaban sobre los charcos para mojarte la ropa.

Entonces ahora lo crees, ¿ no es verdad, Minato ? Ahora sabes que las palabras que escapaban de las bocas de esas chicas- ya sabes, las palabras entrecortadas por risas ignorantes, las que nadaban entre las olas del viento- eran ciertas.

Y te odias, Minato. Porque mientras caminas por las oscuras calles con tus pisadas haciendo eco - tarareando su macabra canción- esperas inconscientemente encontrártela de nuevo. Esperas encontrarte a la chica con una cascada de fuego en vez de pelo, a la de la sonrisa siniestra y oscura como la tinta negra que se escurre como el rocío entre las rosas, la de la mirada que presagia el fin de una era, la de las manos como garras que sujetan la guadaña de la muerte. Sí, exacto, la de la sonrisa tentadora de Lucifer, los ojos malvados, la de las uñas pintadas de negro y el triste osito de trapo balanceándose como un péndulo- el muñeco de la triste ironía y las orejas descosidas- la chica con la mirada del ángel caído y el corazón hecho pedazos.

Sí, Minato. Aunque sepas que ahora está encerrada entre las cuatro paredes- cuatro muros no pueden detener la ira- de un manicomio, esperas encontrarte a la extraña lolita.

Y en algún lugar de tu mente, en algún lugar oscuro que no sabías que existía- pero está ahí, porque nadie es del todo puro- esperas, y casi con horror te das cuenta que deseas, volver a escuchar esa oración que era un todo. Sí, ya sabes, maltratado genio, ese conjunto de palabras que- ahora sabes con aterradora exactitud- eran el principio de todo. Sí, Minato, la estrecha e invisible línea que separaba el todo y el nada, la tranquilidad y el horror. La cordura y la locura.

Por supuesto que las recuerdas, Minato. Cada matiz, cada oscuro significado.

Y todo es tan simple como que no puedes olvidarlas.

_Hey… ¿ Tienes una hermana menor ?_

* * *

**Pues este es mi intento de one-shot de terror. Nunca había escrito uno, ni si quiera tenía pensado hacerlo, pero me entró curiosidad por saber si sería capaz y esto ha salido. Siento los posibles daños psicológicos que este intento de one-shot de terror pueda causar :)**

**El final es diferente al del manga, la leyenda de la extraña lolita sí que es como la que allí aparece.**

**Y nada, que si al final entro en el concurso, si me aclaro como hacerlo, me encantaría que votarais. Pero lo más importante para mi es vuestra opinión, así que ya sabéis...**

**¿ Algún rewiev ?**

**Sin nada más que decir, se despide, **

_**Nanami-chan !**_


End file.
